Lost Memories
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: Edward never came back in NM. Bella falls from a cliff and forgets her past. Will Bella remember her past before all is lost? Will they make it into each other's arms against all odds? Will New Moon pass or will it stay forever? Chapter 7 already up!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Jacob promised he'd take me to the cliff and I had waited. I was disappointed when I arrived at La Push and was told that he went on patrol. I really wanted to go.

I looked up at the cliff. The hole in my heart was too painful and I had to find a way to silence it. I looked up at the clouds. Maybe a few minutes by the cliff should do it.

I ran back to my truck, stumbling and falling a few times in my hurry. I reached my truck and drove over to where I hope was the cliff. I reached the cliff but the end I reached was the one that met the rocks. I walked off to my right, hoping that the rocks would end there.

I walked and walked until I noticed that I was far from La Push. I was near Forks already. The wind had picked up and I was struggling not to fall off the cliff. Then, as if the wind had read my mind, its force picked up and I was thrown at the wrong side of the cliff.

I fell and struggled to hold onto the cliff. My arms started slipping off its hold on the cliff due to my hopeless attempt to get a hold of something.

I made my greatest mistake when, seeming to find something worth holding, I held onto a rock. When I placed my weight on it, the rock broke. I tried to get a hold of something, anything that could put me in a safe position.

It was too late though. I had slipped from the cliff's edge and I was falling. Falling head first, my face directly facing the pointy edges of the rocks below. In an attempt to call for help, I screamed for the one person who I knew wouldn't find it impossible to save me at this kind of disadvantage.

"Edward!" I screamed, placing my hands over my eyes. I closed y eyes as I accepted that no one would come save me now. I was too late. This is how I'd die after everything I've been through.

Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise I'm sorry if you fell in love with such a fragile mortal woman. Goodbye. I love you.

Then as if on cue, Edward's urgent voice rang loud in my head. "Call for Jacob."

"I can't." I thought back, afraid that his voice would be ruined by my own. I was euphoric. "And this is where I want to be."

"Where exactly is that?" Edward growled.

"To death, where you'll never hurt me or maybe never leave me again, either way. Where I can be whole."

His voice faded as my face hit the pointed rocks hard. My descent led me to the ocean, bringing me more pain as the water touched my wounds. It hurt like hell. The current pushed and pulled me to the ocean floor. To where death awaits me, to my own personal release.

**A/N: This is not everything. If you didn't like this one, there are others to choose from. Bella's Key, Land Beneath and Hiding with Death.**


	2. Rescue

Stranger's POV

I was standing at the mouth of the mouth's cave that I reached through a hidden passage. The cliff was above me but I didn't worry. I just stood there and looked at the ocean.

I wasn't there for long when I heard a female's voice scream. "Edward!" Not long after, there was a great splash.

Unlucky girl. Well, at least somebody, that Edward, knew that she fell. But my conscience bothered me, well, what was left of it anyway. What if she just screamed a random name and nobody was with her?

My conscience continued to bother me until I saw a body floating towards the cave. It was a girl, maybe the same girl that fell a while ago.

I swam over to retrieve her. I struggled with her weight as I heaved her to shore. Once there, I got a good look of her face.

I was speechless, not that I was talking. The girl was beautiful. Her pale skin, that prominent nose and those kissable lips. The curves she had was all in the right places. She was a goddess sent from heaven. Her face was only marred by the great wound she had on her face.

The girl had been rod of the seawater she had accidentally drank but she moaned in pain due to her wounds.

I slung her arm around my shoulder and held her by the waist. I slowly made my way to my car to get her to my home.

Three hours later…

I parked the car outside the house and I got out of my car. I opened the door at the back and carried the girl the same position as before.

As soon as I got in the door, the butler greeted me.

"Welcome home, Master Andrew." Ambrose said, then noticed the girl I was carrying. "Whatever happened to her?"

"Just help me carry her to the guest room." I panted.

"Of course," he answered. Ambrose slung her other arm around his shoulder and together, we carried her to the guest room upstairs.

"Call the doctor over immediately." I ordered Ambrose, not quite taking my eyes off of the girl.

Ambrose bowed down and got out. He came back in after a while with a doctor.

The doctor headed to the girl and I sat up from the bed. AS the doctor treated her, I spoke to Ambrose in a low voice.

"Ambrose, make sure the doctor or anybody else does not speak of this. And I would like you to start making a fake identity for the girl." I said in a low voice.

"Of course, sir, after the doctor is done."

At that moment, the doctor neared us. "The girl is fine, sir. But the wounds on her face needed to be treated soon while she is still knocked out. I suggest a plastic surgery during this week so that when she wakes up, the bandages will be gone.

"How long will she be out, doctor?" I asked.

"No more than two weeks. She needs all the rest she can get."

"Thank you, doctor. Ambrose, take the doctor to the door and give him his due." I said, dismissing them as I sat by the girl.

After a while, Ambrose came back. "Master, the documents are ready. Only the picture and name are lacking."

For the name, use Bea Marie Nightingale. The picture will have to wait until after she wakes up. So have the surgery scheduled tomorrow here."

Next morning…

Bea was undergoing surgery to close her wounds. The surgery was to end any minute now.

Right on cue, the plastic surgeon got out of her room. "She's all patched up. Given the right care, the bandages will be removed tomorrow. Three days after that, it will be as if there wasn't any wound there.

"May I go see her now?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course. But I must warn you, the patient must not be moved." The plastic surgeon warned.

"Yes. Thank you. " I said and entered the room without any further ado.

I stood there, just feeling her presence in the room. She was mine, and no one will ever take her away from me. And if anybody tries, they'd have to go through my corpse to do so.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and I'm really in a hurry so I'm sorry if this is short. Thank you for the great reviews. For those newbies in reading my story, I have three others which you can check on my profile. Thanks. **


	3. New Life

**A/N: Hey guys. I forgot to put in the previous chapter that Andrew knows Bella is the daughter of the chief of police of Forks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight because if I do, it means I'm dead.**

BPOV

I was struggling to remember. Edward, where are you? Wait, stop. What was the name again? The rocks. I should have been hit by the rocks. Wait. What was I saying? I can't remember anything. Where am I? WHO AM I?

Just then, I heard a voice. I opened my eyes to bet with the face a man in his late twenty's. Who was he?

"I'm glad you're finally awake." He said in a relieved voice.

"Uhmm… You know me?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember me? I'm Andrew, Andrew Collin. Please say you do." His expression was crumpled in pain.

"I'm sorry but I really don't. Do you know me? Can you tell me what happened?" I pleaded.

"Yes, I'll tell you so settle down." He waited for me to settle down and I did. "You're Bea Marie Nightingale. Your family lived in a town called Forks. I'm your boyfriend and some families got envious that I picked you above all others. So, we guess that while you were eating, they attacked your family. Your father died after receiving a lot gunshot, as did your mother. Your baby brother was, unfortunately, chopped to pieces. You had time to escape so you went to the second floor of your house but they caught up with you. They hit you behind your head and you lost consciousness as they set the house on fire."

"But if I was unconscious, then how am I still here?" I asked, puzzled.

"Some families that refused to join in on your family's slaughter went to me. When I got there, I only had time to save you before the house totally burned. The families who killed yours are now in prison, serving their sentence."

"If I am your girlfriend, what did you see in me to like me?" I asked, blushing.

"Your family wouldn't be the Nightingales if you weren't musically-inclined. Throughout the generations that passed, your family always excelled in music. You were the most special." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Special? In what way am I special?" I wondered.

"You had the most enchanting voice I ever heard. Not to mention that you can play every instrument ever invented. You had the face of an angel that puts goddesses to shame. You're smart and kind too."

"If my house was burned, that means my clothes and instruments have been burned too." I said, diverting the topic, finding it awkward at hearing this.

"Not to worry. I bought you everything you might need." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll leave you to yourself first." He closed the door behind him.

I slowly stood up and went to door that seemed to be a closet. When I opened it, I was taken aback with what I saw. It was bigger than the room I stayed in. It was mostly composed of dresses, casual and formal, but two racks were decided to jeans and tops. There were other doors between the racks so I went to explore them.

The nearest door was the bathroom. The next one was filled with under wears and I blushed. I instantly closed the door. The next one was filled with shoes. Another door with cosmetics, another with hats and, another with books. The last door I opened led to a room filled with musical instruments. **(I know it's impossible to have a place like that but I kind of wanted to picture Andrew as the extravagant type)**

There was another door at the end so I checked it out. It led to the hallway that Andrew had exited to. I paid attention to what the room contained but what attracted me the most was the piano. It seemed familiar, the only thing that made sense to me in all the chaos I was in.

I went to it and sat on the bench. My hands shook as I got my fingers closer to the keys to play.

**A/N: The ultimate question. Can Bella play the piano? Will Andrew's lie be revealed so soon? Hey, review or else. You get to have a picture of Andrew and the new Bella as the story progresses so hang on with me guys.**

**If you want, you can try my other stories. You might find it to your liking than this one.**

**Thanks for the support everyone!!!**

**If updates are long, it's because of my chaotic love life.**


	4. Changed

EPOV

I had just been a few minutes when Alice burst in with Jasper.

"Bad news," Alice said. Her expression was grim. "Bella had fallen off a cliff."

"What?!" We all blurted/shouted out. We had been taken by surprise with Alice's opening lines.

"Hey, at least to scream out your name, Edward." She said meekly, laughing then turned serious. "But that's not the bad news we came to bring." She looked over at Jasper and nodded.

"What could be even worse than Bella falling off a cliff?" I asked, outraged.

"She just got rescued by a guy." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Isn't that supposed to be great news?" Rosalie asked, confused. She wasn't alone in there.

"No, it isn't." Alice objected. She continued uneasily. "The guy who saved her was Andrew Collin." Her voice turned grave. We all stared at her and she explained, annoyed that we didn't who she was talking about. "Andrew Collin, the youngest notorious criminal ever. The man who had allegedly robbed a bank single-handedly, sold drugs and even killed people."

"What?!" We repeated again.

"What are we doing here then?" Emmett boomed.

"We should be out there trying to save her." Carlisle said, worried for Bella's well-being. He was already thinking of possible things that her fall might have implicated on her and how to treat them.

Jasper sent a wave of calm and spoke. "That's just the problem. The reason he's notorious and the police are so hot on his heels is because nobody could ever find his hideout."

"Alice, what exactly did you see?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Alice sat on one of the chairs and Jasper sat on its arm. "I saw Bella falling because of the wind. She struggled to hold onto the cliff but the rock she held onto broke." I was seeing in her mind what she was already describing to the others. "Before she hit the rocks below, she screamed for Edward. Then when she did, she fell to the ocean. Her body resurfaced but she was unconscious." She paused. "Then the vision ended.

"How did you know she was with Andrew Collin?" I asked in a monotonous tone.

"There was another vision not after the first one where I saw Bella fall off a cliff." Alice continued. "Andrew saw Bella's body towards where he was and he treaded the water to get her. Everything blurred then until I saw he was inside a house. They brought Bella to a room and the butler called for a doctor. When the doctor came, they kept to themselves and talked. Nobody would be allowed to speak about her unless permitted by Andrew. They planned to give her a new identity."

"But why do these things?" Esme asked.

Alice's voice was guarded. "Andrew has been visiting Forks a lot lately since Bella came to Forks. It so happens that they were on the same plane when Bella came here. He was a frequent tourist here from then on."

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"His visits when you and Bella went public stopped. But when you left he was a back to his old habit." Alice countered.

"In other words, Alice means to say that Andrew is totally in love with her." Rosalie cut in, annoyed that I was slow.

"Let's not wander to that path just yet." Carlisle said, making peace. "Let's focus on Bella. I was just wondering. How can they create a new identity for her when she knows who she is?" He distracted us all by his question.

"She doesn't have any memory of her past." Alice said slowly. "The fall had caused her to have amnesia."

"How did you know?" Esme asked, appalled.

"It's been two weeks since the incident. We've been trying to locate her ever since but we didn't get such luck. Andrew knows how to hide his secrets well. It's hard to find a loose thread in his façade." Alice answered dejectedly. "And Bella would run away from him if she could."

Jasper left her side, suddenly remembering something. He had taken a bunch of papers and colors.

The stuff Jasper took came just in time for when Alice's expression went blank. Jasper handed her a paper and colors. She began to draw a face. It was Bella's face but it was somewhat different. Her nose was somewhat more in balance with her whole face and it changed her for the good. Not that I'm saying she wasn't pretty before but it did improve her looks.

Alice set it aside, took another paper and drew another picture. I got tired of just looking at what she was drawing so I read her mind.

It was a music room filled with every instrument I can name. In the center was a grand piano just like mine and there was a girl sitting on the bench. It was Bella and she was playing a very familiar tune.

BPOV

As my fingers touched the keys, it seemed to have a life of its own. My hands flew over the keys and I played a song, a lullaby.

As I played, something at the back of my mind seemed to tug at me. Something that pleaded to be remembered but I couldn't. Playing the piano was like something new. Like my body wasn't used to it. Unlike those others who have lost their memories, their bodies remembered but I didn't. Not like playing was a piece of me but like it threw me out of balance.

I stood up from the bench and walked around the room, touching every instrument I passed. Trying to get a sense of familiarity from even one of them. I was starting to cry. I tried singing. The song was Have You Ever. I stopped crying when I heard my voice… Or was it just a recording playing somewhere?

When I finished singing, I ran to my room and cried on the bed. I had finally realized what was wrong. This wasn't the real me. Along with the realization came a new feeling, fear. It rushed up my veins as I thought that Andrew was keeping me here for a reason. I resolved to find out what reason it was.

I stood up from my bed and stopped crying. I got ready to face the music and play his game.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Those of you who are reading Bella's Key, please vote on my POLL or I might drop the story.**


	5. Ultimate Expeiment

**A/N: Sorry updates are taking so long. I'm just sneaking to our computer and I still have problems concerning the heart.**

**Thanks for supporting his story**

**Read on**

**Note: This is not yet the last chapter.**

EPOV

Alice's vision blurred then ended with Bella running to her room, crying.

I was speechless. I mean, she can sing? How can she be able to sing like that? It was… enchanting…

"Edward?" Esme asked, her expression a mask of worry because I still haven't closed my mouth.

"Edward?" It was Carlisle now. "Edward," he was snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Alice." Jasper was shaking Alice. She, too, was in a state of shock at what we just heard.

We both snapped out of it at the same time.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She sang. She actually sang." I said in an awed voice.

"She sang? Who sang?" Carlisle asked, not getting a straight answer from me. He turned to Alice. "Who is Edward talking about?"

"Bella," Alice replied.

"What? What about Bella?" Carlisle was impatient now. Then he stiffened and I knew he got it. "You mean Bella actually sang?!"

I don't know why it really came as a shock to us but it did. I nodded. "Her voice, it was incredible. Nothing I can compare it too." I turned to Alice, the best singer in the family. "Can you try singing in her voice?"

Alice's face was sceptical. "I'm not sure but I'll try." The others stiffened. How great was Bella's voice that Alice can only try to imitate it?

Alice sang. She didn't reach even the smallest percentage of Bella's voice, and she was at her best now.

I was the first one o break the silence that followed. "Alice, do you know how she can do it?"

Alice hesitated. "I'm not sure you would like to know how she came to sing…" Her voice trailed off.

I straightened up. "Oh, I'm very sure I want to know how." I said, sarcasm included.

"Your choice, I guess." She muttered under her breath but I ignored it. "What I said Andrew Collin isn't all that he is. During the time we investigated about him and his whereabouts, we discovered he led an organization.

"What organization?" Carlisle asked.

"An organization of various criminals. Assassins, robbers, con men, drug lords, you name it. And he's the head of it all. You know why? He leads a number of unlicensed scientists do various of research useful to the organization."

"What does this have to do with Bella and her singing like the way she did?" Esme asked.

"Bella's another experiment subject for the scientists. According to hearsays, a girl that had been rescued by Collin was being used in a high-risk experiment. And the only girl known that Collin saved was Bella."

"Wait, hang on." Emmett boomed. "You say she's in a high-risk experiment. How risky?"

"If she doesn't prove to be useful to the organization then, she'll be released from the organization." Alice said in a whisper.

"What's wrong with that?"

"The only way you can detach yourself from the organization is when you are dead." Her voice a lowered again at the last word.

I tried to redirect the conversation. I spoke casually. "You never said, Alice, what the experiment was."

"Gene alteration," Alice answered quickly, glad for the sudden change of topic.

"So they made her learn to sing like that?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper answered for Alice. He nodded. "But that's not all they did."

"What else?" Esme asked, clearly horrified now.

**(I was gonna stop but since I owe you for the long updates, I decided not to do so.)**

"Nobody interrupt Jasper if you want every detail." Alice warned

"Okay." Jasper said. "So as we already know, they increased her musicality. But along with it, they increased every aspect of her brain. She no longer has problems with her balance, she can excel in her studies. They also stored their organization's data in her head."

"But won't that be to our advantage? Surely she must know what is going on if everything's stuck in her head like that." I interceded.

Jasper shook his head. "Collin's scientists are brilliant. They saw the same flaw as you did so they found a remedy for it. They made sure that she will only know of the organization's data once she sees a direct evidence or somebody so much as let it slip in any form of their work."

"Where did you get all this information?" I asked.

Alice answered for Jasper. "Jasper knows somebody in the organization who is willing to help. He's a forger and he's been the one to make us our documents. He could only talk about it but he can't lead us to Collin's hide-out"

"So why was the organization's data stored in Bella's brain?" Esme questioned.

"Andrew has feelings for Bella." Alice eyed me warily. "He had to make sure the others wouldn't think of touching her. And he had an excuse to have her almost all the time."

"So why would the others think of disposing Bella when she's that valuable to Collin?" Emmett wondered aloud again.

"Good question and the answer's quite simple. She's Collin's weak point. Collin serves as their idol, a god to look up to. They couldn't risk him having a weak point."

"Something that I failed to mention," Jasper cut in again. "In increasing Bella's capability, they unintentionally increased her ability to judge. They have to be very careful with the way they act. And in a way, it limits Collin." Alice looked down at the floor.

Everyone was silent again, each of us looking at different places. Alice's head suddenly snapped up, her eyes boring into mine. "Do you want Bella back?"

I was caught off guard by her question. I hadn't seen it coming. "I don't know if it's right…"

"Do you want Bella back?" She said, pressing me. I didn't answer. "You have to choose. It's either she stays with someone who can only count on technology to preserve Bella's life or someone who can protect her at all costs, no mater what price it is needed to pay? Which is it? It's you or Collin now. Do you want Bella back?"

Hearing her speak made me decide. "Yes. I do want her in my life. I want to be in her life."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as my name is Edward," I answered.

"Do you trust me to help you get Bella back?" She asked.

I eyed her cautiously. I nodded slowly.

"Be patient. The right opportunity will present itself in due time. For now, wait. When I tell you, you have to do everything to get Bella's trust before you tell her everything. Will you do that?"

"Anything to get Bella back," I answered simply.

Alice nodded, satisfied with my answers. I was going to get Bella back. I am going to get Bella back. Even if I have to search the surface of the earth inch by inch.

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next happy. Say… If you want a sneak peek to the next chapter, review this chapter and tell me.**

**Thanks.**

**SV.**


	6. Believing Lies

BPOV

I went to my closet and picked a casual dress. That ended just mid-thigh. It had a white ribbon by my waist that emphasized my curves at all the right places and the dress was pink. Next, I took some white sandals to complete the attire. I put on a little lip gloss and mascara and I was ready. If I was to get my answers, I have to result to dirty tactics, even if I didn't want to. I would entice him until he gives me the answer.

As I got out of my room, a man in a tweed suit you see butlers wear, met me. "Hello. Uhmm… What's your name?" I asked him tentatively.

"My name is Ambrose, Miss Nightingale." He said with a bow. "May I inquire where the miss is headed?" He said all this in a formal manner that made me uneasy.

"Please, just call me Bea." I requested, embarrassed. "Ambrose, can you tell me where Andrew is?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, miss. This way, please." He motioned with his hand before him and led the way. We took a few twist and turns and he soon opened an oak door. It led to an office.

Ambrose was inside with a group of men in business attire, all of their faces serious. They straightened out then the men's expressions went blank.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." I said in a small voice. "Maybe I'll just come back later when you're not busy." I added then got out of the room.

Before I was completely out of the room, a hand held me by my arms, stopping my escape. I turned to look to see who it was. It was Andrew. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He addressed the men in business suits. "We will continue this at another time." He said and the men nodded and silently filed out of the room.

Ambrose led them away, leaving me alone with Andrew. Andrew turned to me, his expression amused. "What brings you here, my precious angel?" He asked as he led me to a chair across him.

"Well… I was just wandering around and decided to drop by." I lied. Andrew's eyebrows rose. I raised up my hands as if in surrender. "Okay, okay, you caught me. I got out of my room because I was looking for you."

"Why did you come looking for me?" He asked, a goofy grin plastered in his face.

"Well… I was just wondering when I can get to move out." I said and seeing his expression change dramatically, I added hastily, "I just don't want to bother you longer than is necessary."

He relaxed, obviously sidetracked. "We have to do some more tests on you, Bea." He explained carefully. "We have to be a hundred percent sure that you're fit, healthy and fully recovered to be on your own."

"How long will these tests take?" I asked as I frowned.

"A week." He answered. "Maybe less. It depends on how long he results will come out."

All the time he spoke, I looked into his eyes. "Which brings us back to the real reason why you want to move out? Tell me why you want to move out. Is it because of the maids? Is it the house?"

"No, no, no, no, no. It's just that it seems inappropriate for me to be living in a house with you. More so because we are not married." I was already running out of lies.

"Then marry me." He said in a husky tone.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Marry me and you won't have to move out." He said clearly.

I gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry once again. I don't have my memories yet, I don't have anything to tell me of my past. I want to know them first before I can decide whether I'll marry you or not. If I am not able to remember, I guess I would have to try and know you all over again."

"That seems… right." He said, struggling to find the right word to put his thoughts into. He suddenly changed the topic. "Will you allow me to give you a house and a bank account as a parting gift when you have your own house?" He asked.

I suddenly stopped from standing up from my seat. My expression screaming doubt in front of him.

"Don't worry. It will be the last favor you'll receive from me in your stay here and you get to pick where your house will be built. I won't meddle." He assured me.

I nodded slowly. I settled back into my seat. Clearly I had forgotten about something and got sidetracked. "Uhmm… Can I ask you about something else?" I asked him. He nodded, his eyes guarded. "Why do I keep feeling like something is wrong, not with all you're giving me but me, as I am. I don't know why and it's making me uneasy." I said, acting helpless. I'll try to get to the bottom of things.

He didn't seem to see through my act. "That may just be because of the amnesia. Your body remembers doing things that your mind cannot remember and you subconsciously struggle hard to know what you've forgotten." He explained, patting my hand. "Why? Do I feel wrong to you?"

"No," I lied again. "You're just fine."

He pulled away and beamed at me. "It's good to know." He said and I stood up, leaving him in his own happy land.

Andrew's POV

I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. Bella… I mean, Bea has just dropped by my office to visit me.

Although she caught me at a wrong time, I was lucky enough she didn't hear any of the conversation.

And I can't believe I just proposed to her!!! What happened to my plan to take things slowly? Was it because I was so afraid that she'd leave me for good. But no, she won't do that. She doesn't know who to turn to or where.

She also came to ask why she was feeling all wrong. Luckily, I had thought u of an excuse, a spur of the moment thought. She had amnesia! For now, the excuse would work, but if time goes on like this, I'd really have to let her go out with a secret limitations set upon her.

Hmmm, she's only been awake for a few hours and she's observed a lot lately. This might be to my disadvantage, her being observant and intuitive.

I should be more careful with the workings in my organization. She can't find out about it. She must not know. And she'll never know her past. I will make sure that it is so and she'll never be able to leave me. Never.

**A/N: Possessive much? **

**So much for Bella being determined to find out the truth. She can be easily swayed by Andrew!**

**But wait…**

**I'll give you a hint in the next chapter. So…**

**READ ON!!!**


	7. Garden of Flowers

Andrew's POV

"Ambrose." I called him to my office. He always knows how to handle things. Maybe he can help me with this one.

Ambrose soon entered my office bowed and stopped just in front of my desk. I motioned for him to sit in front of me. As he sat down, I blurted out. "I have a problem."

He sighed, "You always have problems." He stated. "So what's the problem now?"

"Bea," I stated simply. He waited for me to continue. "She said she feels wrong, not physically but like she doesn't seem herself, she wants to move out of here, and I just proposed to her and she turned me down. I also promised to her that she gets to pick where her house is to be built and I wouldn't know where. I don't know if I can do that. I've only just got her from hat stupid Cullen who left her in Forks. And what do I do now? Because I don't know and I keep thinking and thinking but nothing ever comes to my mind. I come up blank when I try to form a plan." I gushed out.

"Whoa. You got yourself into serious trouble." He spoke now just like when we were alone, when we were not master and servant but best friends.

I nodded, agreeing with him instantly. "I just want to know what I can do t make her stay."

"Well… I don't' know about the last part but you can make her forget about the uneasiness she feels."

"What do I do?"

"Try and make her feel at home." He counselled me. "Maybe you can buy her flowers or something like that." He suggested.

I suddenly stood up. "That's it. Flowers!" A plan was forming in my mind and I hope it's a brilliant one. "I won't buy her flowers.

"That's your plan?" Ambrose butted in.

I held up a hand. "Let me finish. I won't buy her flowers but I'll bring her garden full of flowers."

"An even better idea." Ambrose commented. "When do you want it done and how much time is allotted to get things set up?" He asked, butler mode now.

"I want it done by lunch. I'll surprise her when it's time to eat." I said, feeling like I was glowing all over.

BPOV

I had left Andrew in his office. I went straight to the music room and was drawn straight to the piano.

I wanted time to think on what Andrew had told me. His explanation seemed right when I think about it logically but when I listen to that tiny part of me that still remembered, it screamed to me that he was lying.

I shook my head. This doubt I was feeling was getting me nowhere. I should believe in Andrew. He claims he knows me, maybe he really does. I'll let him help me remember.

During the time I was thinking, I've been playing a tune that seemed to have no end. I left the piano when Ambrose called for lunch.

He led me to a closed door where he blindfolded me. I didn't know whose idea this was but I went along with it.

When he opened the door, I was assaulted by the different odor that wafted through my nose. Orange, freesias, roses and a lot of other fragrance that I couldn't name.

Ambrose left me standing there until he removed the blindfold from my eyes. But it wasn't Ambrose who removed my blindfold… it was Andrew. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of a very lovely garden filled with all sorts of flowers. Whatever doubts I had of him flew out of the window.

"Andrew…" I managed to say. "What is this?"

"This is for you. You used to love flowers s maybe in them, you can find the place where you will always feel that you belong." He said as he awaited another reaction from me.

I kept looking at the flowers and there seemed to be something that tickled me at the back of my mind. The garden is magical but not as magical as… Not as magical as what? Then I saw it.

A meadow filled with wildflowers and a man in the middle of that magical place. A man who seemed to be a blurr but I did notice that bronze shade of his hair. I felt safe by just his blurry image, why? This man was surely not Andrew. Who was he?

And, just as quickly as it came, it went away but it had stuck to my mind. It wasn't the memory I wanted to see but at least I can claim that I have a memory, if not memories, now.

I didn't think Andrew noticed that I had spaced out a while ago and he led me to a table in the middle of the garden of flowers. The table was laden with food so I supposed that it was here that we were gong o eat our lunch.

I was able to enjoy the meal, always comforted by the thought that I can remember even just a little. I smiled all throughout the meal. Andrew was glad and seemed to think it was because of the garden he had for me.

That night…

I had gotten into my night clothes and was now lying on my stomach at my bed. I had been able to draw a picture of the scene I had seen in my memory. I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't see the face of the blurred man.

I hid the drawing inside my pillow's pillowcase. Slowly, I would begin to remember. Soon, I will know that Andrew is what he claims to be and I will finally be assured from the uncomfortable feeling I felt.

It was all I could do for the kindness that Andrew has shown and thrown my way. It was the first time I had slept in Andrew's house that I could remember. And it was the first night I had dreamt of the blurred man.

**A/N: So this is it for my update this month. Since updating every other month doesn't work, I'll just update whenever.**

**Sorry for the late update this month. Please be assured I will not drop this story and have no intention of breaking my promise about updating this month.**


	8. Excuses

**A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated Lost Memories. I know I promised I would update on Christmas but I wasn't able to. Our choir teacher had us practicing for the competition. ANd I also forgot because I got so distracted**

**Are there any Filipinos there? Maybe you might know the prestigious choir contest, Voices and Harmony. Well, it's prestigious in the Philippines and we sure came in as third place.**

**We also had our Junior-Seniors Prom just about last Saturday. Now this week, on Friday, we are going to have our Romeo and Juliet play and I am the props master and I would have to focus on that. Also, on Saturday, the choir is requested to sing in the opening remarks for the entrance exam of incoming freshmen. **

**After that, rest assured that I will be able to update my stories. Yes, even Land Beneath, Bella's Key and Hiding with Death.**

**I'm sorry for not updating. Thank you for those readers who continue to support my stories.**

**Thank you so much and sorry.**

**-SV**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas so I'm gonna fast forward this.**

**READ A/N AFTER STORY. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT THERE**

**You don't know maybe I'm deleting the story…**

**Kidding, nut please read the A/N below. It really is important.**

BPOV

I've waited patiently for a week. That week felt longer than it really should.

I had talked to the construction firm that would be handling the construction of my new home. They needed to know where to build my place.

I had also been able to take the tests Andrew said I needed for the doctors to confirm if I was good to go.

All I had to do now was, wait for a few weeks until the construction is done. Sound easy to you? Well… I beg to differ. Though they merged with a lot of construction firms so the house could be completed faster than it should really take, I didn't know what to amuse myself here with anymore.

I ended up just spending my time between tending to the garden of flowers to playing my instruments or maybe just wandering around the house and meddling with the cook. I had discovered a library just last week and it was my newest haunt these past few days. The time I had spent in the library, at the garden and the kitchen was comfortable, familiar even.

When Andrew could divert my attention from these things, he would take me out of his house on a date. Tonight, he was taking me to a nightclub where he was set to meet with somebody else. I tried to refuse but he was very persistent and I eventually caved in so he would stop bugging me.

"How long are we going to stay in there?" I asked as he led me closer to the entrance of the nightclub.

"As long as we have to," he said. "Now don't worry. You won't have to listen in. You can go around and have some fun. When I'm done with my clients, we'll have our fun later." He spoke again, his words filled with hidden meaning.

He led me to a secluded table of the club. Guards were already there, staking our claim on the table.

One of the guards approached us as we sat down. "What drinks should I get for you?" He asked.

"Get me the strongest alcohol they have here." He said with an waiting look on his face as he pictured himself drinking it. So he was a heavy drinker. I would have to watch out for when he gets seriously drunk.

I thought for a second on what I'd get. "Please get me an iced tea and if you can't get one with no alcohol, please make sure that it has very little alcohol in it." I said, smiling at the guard as he left to get us our drinks.

Andrew pulled at my hand, urging me to stand up. I looked at him questioningly. "Let's go dance before my clients come." I let him pull me to the dance floor.

I felt the rhythm in me and I let myself loose to that rhythm, swaying my hips and moving my body as it wanted to. Soon we were in the very center of the dance floor and people had surrounded us, watching us as we danced. I was too much into the groove to notice that Andrew had left me.

Various men tried to pair up with me by suddenly dancing in front of me in what they hoped were a seductive step but I turned away from them. There were only a few decent dancers that I encouraged.

When the music stopped, I moved to get off the dance floor but they all groaned so I continued to dance. While dancing, I spotted this cute guy and when he dared to dance with me, I didn't turn away from him. As soon as the music finished, Andrew claimed me for the next dance then led us back to our table.

His clients were already there and they smiled courteously at me as I took my seat.

"This must be the lady you were talking about," One of the men said.

"Yes. I'm glad you agreed to wait to meet her before we moved on to our next topic." Andrew returned.

Soon, they were in deep conversation that I wasn't really paying attention to as I sipped my iced tea. I didn't order another one but Andrew ordered his drink repeatedly and drinking it quickly afterwards. When I started to get a whiff of Andrew's drink, I excused myself and returned to dancing.

The cute guy seemed to be waiting for me because he was instantly in front of me as soon as I picked a spot on the dance floor.

"Hi, I'm Alfred, the one you danced with a while ago." He introduced himself as we danced together.

I smiled. "I'm Bea. So you're the cute guy I was dancing with. I wondered what your name was." I said.

"I saw that man lead you off the dance floor." He said, directing the conversation towards Andrew. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Well… It's what he says." I answered. "But I don't really know myself."

"How is that you don't know about it?" He asked again.

"I have amnesia," I said bluntly.

"Oh," was all he could manage to get out. "I'm sorry that you have amnesia. You must be sad, not having memories of yourself and being truly sure of everything you see." He sympathised.

"It's okay." I reassured him. "I don't really mind." That was a lie. "Hey, say what. I think you had better scoot." I said, looking over his shoulder. He gave me a puzzled look and I explained. "Boyfriend alert."

He got the hint and left me alone, dancing.

Andrew was with me in an instant. He smelled strongly of alcohol. I looked over our table, only to see that his clients and the guards had already left.

I was left with no choice but to dance with a very drunk Andrew. I couldn't help comparing it to how I danced with Alfred. When the music and the dance started to get sensual and Andrew ended up massaging my butt as we danced, I pulled away.

I walked over to our table and sat. I looked to the dance floor and saw that he started dancing with other women but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I looked at the table and saw a folder there. Curiosity drove me to open that file and read what it contained. It was a file and there were pictures in it. The man in mostly shown in the picture was like the one I kept on seeing in my dream. I disregarded it as coincidence until I looked at the file. The file was a high school form.

It was very helpful because it also had a physical description of him. I was able to memorize his name, where he was currently living and where he was studying before the file was rudely snatched from my hands.

I looked up, irritated at whoever took the file from my hands, only to see an angered Andrew, standing there and breathing heavily as if he was trying to keep his cool.

I was too afraid. His expression looked ready to kill and I didn't want to be the one he kills if he fancies to really kill somebody.

**A/N: I know this was meant as a Christmas gift and then got delayed. sister throws pillow at me**

**Okay, okay! This is overdue for at least 4 months so please read and review.**

**It's okay if you review just to blame me, I deserve it anyway. Though that would really suck.**

**But anyway, just read and review whatever.**

**SV**


	10. Chapter 10

**Andrew's POV**

I couldn't help myself when I was dancing with Bella, I mean, Bea. Her hips swayed so enticingly that I found myself putting my hands on her butt and massaging it as we danced.

She didn't seem to like it and pulled away from me but I didn't mind. I can easily make her jealous with these women on the dance floor. Right on cue, a woman in a tight dress danced over to me and I continued to dance with her.

A burly man soon approached us and jerked my shoulder, stopping me from dancing. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest in an instant. "That's my girl," he said.

I considered hitting him. I was, after all, the head of an organization of criminals but Bea was there. My actions might tip her off that something really wasn't right about what I was telling her. I raised my hands as if in surrender and left them to dance by themselves. I looked around for Bea and saw her reading something.

It was like somebody punched me in the gut. The file that the detectives I hired gave me. I stomped furiously from the dance floor towards our table. She was clearly absorbed with what she was reading so I snatched it from her.

She looked up to see who took it. When she saw me, her expression turned from one of annoyance to that of surprise then confusion.

"What have you read?" I asked in a controlled voice.

"What is it to you?" She returned.

"I asked you what you have read from this." I said in a hardly controlled voice now, waving the folder in her face.

"Why does it matter what I read?" She asked, exasperated.

"What have you read?" I shouted now, not caring if anybody was listening. Her expression became shocked.

She stood up, indignant. "What I've read or what I've seen is my business so butt off." She shouted back at me. Oh no, she shouldn't have said that. My anger was ready to burst. As if though provoking me, she continued to talk. "And even if I read it, it wouldn't be my fault that I was curious. It was just lying there. If you didn't want it to be read, then you should've kept it close to you."

"Don't you dare shout at me" I said in a dangerous tone.

"Or what?," her face dared me to act on my threat. "You're going to hit me, lock me up? That's just going to show what kind of a man you really are. And if you do that, expect that I would leave your care as soon as possible."

"And where will you go, to that Edward Cullen?" I held her by the shoulders. "Did you get your memories back?" I shook her then. "Tell me!" She didn't answer. "Well, here's news flash for you, Miss Bella Nightingale. You are not going to go to him because you're mine already. He left and I took what should've been mine. You hear that? You're… mine…," I said as my knees gave way as I fell into the dark depths of my mind which I call sleep.

**BPOV**

"And where will you go, to that Edward Cullen?" He seized me by my shoulders. Heck what's with his behavior today? And wait. Did he just say the name of the man on the file? "Did you get your memories back?" He shook me and it took all of me not to hit him hard in the face. What was so important with knowing if I remembered anything or not? What was with my remembering that seemed to make his usually composed face to shatter?

"Tell me!" I didn't answer. It was my silent mutiny to his continuous shouting. "Well, here's news flash for you, Miss Bella Nightingale. You are not going to go to him because you're mine already. He left and I took what should've been mine." His eyes were drooping slowly. I was sure he soon to pass out on me in the middle of his ramblings. "You hear that? You're… mine…," he managed to say just before he fell on the seat, obviously knocked out.

Bella? What's with that? I thought I was Bea. But… no, it couldn't be. Maybe he just jumbled my name out in his drunken state. Yes, that's it. That must be the explanation.

_But why was he so afraid I might remember my past?_ Another voice in my head reasoned with me.

_Maybe he was afraid of something he did when we were together in the past._ The other voice said.

_Which gives you reason to be on your guard around him. You might not begin to fathom what he's really doing or what business he runs at that so young an age. _The voices inside my head continued to bicker, taking me to a rollercoaster ride on things. I was so confused.

Can somebody really tell me the absolute truth about my past?

I suddenly noticed the folder lying on the floor, where Andrew must have dropped it when he passed out. I picked the folder and flicked through the pages. There weren't much described about his social life, only that he had one girlfriend, Bella Swan. That girl must have been really pretty to have made him notice her.

There were pictures squeezed in the folder at the end of the file. He had pictures with a girl. I scanned the pictures and found that she was, in fact, really beautiful. Only, she had a disconcerting similarity to me. Only, my nose was more prominent than hers was. Also, in the pictures, some of it had Edward's face slashed. It sent a shiver through my spine just looking at the slashes.

I was getting a headache. It was too much and my brain struggled to understand everything. Something seemed to snap into place in my head. I recalled the time I had just woken up. I had completely forgotten my resolve then because of the garden of flowers. How fickle of me!

My eyes blazed as I renewed that resolve. I was now more determined than I was before. I wasn't ready to think of what possible connections I had with the Bella Andrew mixed me up with but I would find out.

When I had finally cooled down, I called the bouncer to our table and asked him sweetly if he would be so kind as to help me bring Andrew to our car since he was too heavy for me to carry. The bouncer had a dazed look as he agreed. I thanked him as he dumped Andrew at the back seat of the car and he walked back inside the bar.

I took the car keys from Andrew's belt and drove back to his house. I had also fished out his phone and called Ambrose. "Ambrose. It's Bea." I said when he answered the call. "Andrew's drunk and I'm driving. Could you please wait for us so you could carry him inside? He's too heavy for me to carry, you see."

"Of course, I'll be waiting. Please be careful when driving." He said over the phone.

"Okay." I said. "Thank you, Ambrose. You're lifesaver. Bye," and with that I dropped the call.

Ambrose was at the front door when I drove to the house. Thank heavens for that. He carried Andrew from the car wordlessly and left me to take myself to my own room.

When I got I in the hot shower in my own bathroom, I started forming a plan. I'd find one of his supposed clients who he really is. And when they start asking questions, I can just easily say that Andrew told me he was busy and to just ask them. If things got worse and they decided to call him, I'd say he would only be angry for disturbing him. After all, I "was" sent there for them to explain it to me. Yes, that's it. Brilliant! Now, all I have to do is pick the perfect man who would give in easily to my lies.

I got out of the bathroom and dressed in my night clothes. Maybe it could. It should work. It HAS to work.

This was a dream. I was sure of it. But it seems so real… like I've lived through it. It felt more normal living/dreaming through these.

A piano was being played but it wasn't me who was playing it. It was Edward. Edward… It seemed like a name I was so used to thinking about that passed my mind with ease. He was playing the tune I played once in the music room. He was amazing and he was playing the tune with just one hands. "You inspired this one." He said in a velvety voice as he looked at me.

The dream shifted and I saw another scene. This time I was in a meadow with him again. It was the same meadow I drew. He was the man whose face I could not draw when I saw this. "The blush n your cheeks is lovely," he commented.

Another one came with me sitting on his lap in a room, possibly a bedroom but there wasn't any bed on it. There was a wide window that showed a forest. "You are my life now." He said.

The dream shifted yet again and I found myself in a wide open clearing. Edward was at my side. "Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than anyone else on the planet." It sounded like my voice. Hold on a sec… It was my voice! Then he ran at an incredible speed to the makeshift field.

It changed again to a room full of mirrors. Maybe it was a dance studio or something. I was with a man in the room but he wasn't Edward. I saw myself in the other mirrors and was annoyed that all I could see of my reflected image was a blur. "Wouldn't you rather Edward try to find me?" He asked.

The shift in the scenes was slowing and I found myself in a forest now with Edward. His expression looked much more different than the others. It seemed cold and… distant even. "Goodbye, Bella."

I suddenly woke up and bolted upright on my bed. I was panting, as if I had been running.

What was that dream about? Fantasies? Memories? What I had refused my mind to dwell on when I was awake haunted me in my sleep… in my dreams.

Why are these things happening to me? I asked myself as I hugged my knees close to my body. I silently cried as I thought repeatedly: Why me?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I just got my chance at the computer again. Hope you're enjoying this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry that I've been neglecting my stories so here's the update.**

**Oh, and I know I've been neglecting Edward pretty much so here's the spotlight for him.**

**So... READ ON!**

EPOV

We had moved back to Forks in no time at all. Alice had insisted on it and convinced us that we will know why soon enough. Well, it seems that soon enough wasn't really soon enough for me.

After arriving there, she immediately dragged me to shopping. That was odd since she usually takes Jasper or Rosalie or Esme or the whole family for shopping.

She was so pushy that she made me drive her to the supermarket. Of course, we need to buy human food again for show to the people. As I was driving through the town, thoughts flew at me that I couldn't simply ignore.

_Could it be Cullen? No, that's not possible._

_Is it the new one in town? The one who had an estate built in a rush just by the outskirts of town?_

_I wonder who it is…_

_Who could it be?_

_If it's Cullen then I would like to have a word or two with him._

I blocked them all out and gave Alice a dirty look. If she dragged me here to listen to all those hateful thoughts then she can go shopping by herself. I've already had enough of it to flare my anger. She beamed at me and I lifted one of my eyebrows, my anger lessening a bit.

She only answered by showing me a vision of Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley confronting us, specifically me, by the supermarket. That was all she showed me.

"Are you ready to face them?" She asked as I pulled over the parking lot of the supermarket.

I answered. "I'll show them who they're fighting." I said and I formed a fist.

"No, no, no, no." She scolded me. "Stop that. You're sounding more like Emmett. And don't be silly. You HAVE to act like you don't know Bella's missing and that you came here to talk to her and ask for her forgiveness."

"But Bella's not here." I protested in a low voice.

"Her disappearance hasn't been reported in the news so there'll be no way that you should have known she was missing. Anyway, you would've only known she disappeared was if you were here these past few days which you weren't so just please act. Let them tell you after you've said why you're here." She advised.

"How sure are you that this will work?" I asked.

"Well… It seems to have the best outcome in my visions so, just please give it a go and don't screw up."

"Okay," I said slowly and we both got out of the car. The thoughts of the people suddenly went all crazy and they were shouting in their heads. I put on my mask of simply no emotion, as if I was empty.

_It is Cullen. Edward Cullen with his sister, Alice._

_How dare he show his face here!_

_Somebody ought to tell him he's no longer welcome here._

_Good for nothing jerk_

_Bella's suffered because of him._

_He needs to pay for what he did to the chief's daughter._

_That's it. I'm going to confront Cullen._

Though the others didn't scream in their minds, their minds wondered off to images of Bella when they found her in the woods. She was being carried by a man. I internally winced at the image. She looked… empty.

We were nearly at the door of the supermarket when Tyler, Eric and Mike blocked our way.

"Hello, Mike, Tyler and Eric," Alice greeted them with fake enthusiasm and with just enough shyness in it.

"Hello." I greeted them in a flat voice at the same time.

"What's the matter, Cullen? Afraid of us, are you?" Mike sneered.

"No. Now get out of our way." I said in the same dead voice.

This pissed them off. "What's the matter with you, huh, Cullen?" Tyler shouted. Everybody on the street was listening and didn't try to hide that they were also looking at the scene unfold.

"Yeah, you had the nerve to leave Bella that way and you still think that you have a right to come back here, looking like that." Eric also shouted.

I twisted my face into an expression of pain. "That's why I'm here. I want to set things right. I want to ask her for forgiveness and not even you can stop me from doing that." I said in a tight voice as I followed through Alice's proposed story.

They were taken aback by my sudden show of emotion but it only served to increase Mike's anger. The people around has thought less severely of me. "You think she'll come back to you? Well, you thought wrong." He spit at me.

"That's for her to decide." I said resignedly.

"There won't be anybody to make that decision, buddy. I gave him a puzzled look when he said that. Alice stood there, completely forgotten by the three. "Oh, you don't know?"

"What is it that I don't know?" I asked.

"Bella's not here anymore." He answered vaguely.

"Did she leave?" I asked, as if though not comprehending.

"No." He replied sparingly.

"What," I was asking when Eric cut in.

"Bella's been missing for quite some time now." His anger, along with Tyler's, had dissipated once he saw my face twist in pain.

"Has anybody seen where she went?"I let desperation color my tone.

"There was one witness but the police is withholding the information he gave." Tyler said uneasily.

"Why did you tell him? Are you crazy? He doesn't deserve to know." Mike seethed at them.

"That's enough already, Mike." Eric said. "We bath can see he's sincere with his intentions."

"He's just acting so you'd believe him and tell him what he wants!" Mike shouted.

"No, he's not." Alice moved in front of me. "I know you hate him for everything he did and I do, too. But I saw his sincerity… Why can't you see it, Mike?" Alice asked him.

Mike's retort dissolved his retort. "They can help, you know." Tyler said to him hesitatingly. "They've got the money and maybe they can hire a private investigator. I'm not suggesting anything her, okay." He said, turning to us.

"That, you can expect that from us." Alice declared. She held onto my arm and led me inside the supermarket, leaving Eric and Tyler to handle Mike Newton themselves.

After shopping for "food"…

I took the stuff we bought to the back of the car and proceeded to the driver's seat. I inattentively placed the key on the door but it wouldn't fit.

I looked at my hand, only to see a piece of metal tube instead of my key. I looked inside the car and there was Alice, sitting on the driver's seat.

I'm driving, she mouthed to me.

I sighed and went to sit at the passenger's sit. She gave me back my keys when he parked the car in the garage. I took all the groceries inside, huffing all the way about how such an annoying pixie she was.

I went straight to my piano and played mindlessly. My family's thought broke me out of my reverie.

_The song's too sad. I feel like I might fall into an abyss. Just like the emotions I'm getting from him. _–Jasper

_Poor child... He looks so lost without Bella. He should've known it wouldn't turn out for the best. _–Esme

_I told him leaving wasn't option. It wasn't even necessary. _–Alice

_I wish I could find a way to help him. _–Carlisle

Rosalie's thoughts were shouting profanities at me that I dare not repeat again but I knew that underneath all that were her concern for me and our family and how she secretly missed Bella.

After finishing the song, I ran back to my room and opened my stereo o calm me down.

I was starting to relax until I realized what music was playing. It was Claire de Lune, something that reminded me painfully of Bella. I closed my eyes.

**Flashback**

Her face looked indignant but it softened as the music began to play. "Claire de Lune?" She asked.

"You know Debussy?" I was surprised that she recognized the song.

"Not well… MY mother plays a lot of classical music around the house. I only know my favorites."

"It's my favorite, too." (Twilight- page 104-105)

**End of Flashback**

The memory echoed in my head and I knew I had to get out. I jumped from the window in my bedroom and ran to our meadow. I started pacing to keep my mind off of her for even just a second.

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts even until sunset and I was still unable to have a second without her tainting my every thought. I didn't notice Alice was there with me until she finally had enough of my pacing and kicked me in my stomach just as I was passing by. Although it didn't hurt me, it still took me by surprise.

She ran to where I was thrown by the impact and helped me up. "Let's go home." I let her drag me back home. She continued to drag me to the piano where she made me sit there.

I looked up at her, puzzled. "What's this for?"

"Patience," her answer bewildered me. "That's all I'm asking for. It's not too much to ask so please, just have some patience. And please don't escape everything that reminds you of her. If you start faltering now, what else can push her heart to remember? Please be strong. Fight for her."

"You know what, Alice… I think you're right. But please don't be so melodramatic when you're trying to deliver what you really mean. You can just say it." I said, regaining my humor, if ever I had any.

"Don't worry," she kissed the top of my head like Esme would do. "You're used to it anyway."

I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh at that. My fingers started dancing over the keys. I couldn't help but feel as if though my music was trying to reach out to that angel that held me at her mercy.

Claire de Lune… I hope, at least, she could remember me soon.

BPOV

I placed a hand over my heart. It was pumping stronger than ever. It also sent a warm feeling all over my body and I couldn't help but rush over to my piano and started playing.

I was right in the middle of the piece when I recognized it. Claire de Lune… It reminded me of something. I just wasn't sure what.

I let the music wash over me. Playing seemed very natural, it felt like it really had a place in my heart. I felt it call for me, beckoning me and pushing me to the limits that my mind had when it came to remembering. It was faint, but, nonetheless, it was there.

I sighed. I still had no means of finding out about my past.

**A/N: This is the last of my Christmas gift. I hope you like it all. Please read and review…**

**I really do appreciate it if you could suggest some part of the story that I could improve in future chapters.**

**Thank you and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
